Second Chances
by WeiXiao
Summary: The Eastern continent. Almost nothing is known about it. It's a land full of mysteries, but it's also a dead land, with only one man surviving out of the millions that used to live there. That man has gone to the country in the west, as a final attempt to avenge his country and save the world from a darkness that would destroy the land.


**My first try at an Akame Ga Kill! fanfic. Expect a lot of elements from a certain mobile game that I like playing. They'll be playing a key part. Oh, and no generic 'go back in time to fix stuff' involved. This story doesn't go that way, though the title might suggest otherwise.**

* * *

"This is our last chance at stopping this threat. You must understand, you will lose your memories when you first arrive at the unknown country to the west. But there is no other way for us to get you there without the gods knowing. Lucius tells us that this will be our last chance." An elderly man told the young man before him.

"I know. It'll be our last chance to slay the four gods. We can't fail Lord Lucius again." The man said, steeling himself for what was to come.

The air was silent for a while as the men around him performed the ritual. The elderly man spoke again.

"You'll need this as well." He gave the young man an intricate ring that seemed to have the pattern of a door on it.

"It's complete?"

The sage nodded. "We have managed to seal every single memory of our land in here. There are no exceptions. Just understand that when you first activate it, you will only be able to utilize earlier versions of them. With time, you'll be able to use stronger gates. But until then, this will suffice."

The young man's face darkened. "I understand. Thank you for providing us with this chance. I will make the best of it. With this, I will succeed. This tragedy will not be repeated."

"Hmph. Don't be so sure. Regardless, best of luck to you."

* * *

Far from the Capital, the forest was completely undisturbed. Well, as undisturbed as it could be when an assassination group had made it their training ground while they were avoiding the eyes of the elite of the Capital. Currently, Tatsumi and Leone were training themselves against the danger beasts that lived in the area, which helped them hone their senses.

"We need to find the leader of these danger beasts. Otherwise, they'll just keep coming." Leone commented as she and Tatsumi continued cutting down the danger beasts, which looked somewhat like dinosaurs.

They found the leader really quickly, though the big shocker was that it was focused on something down on the ground. A quick look from Tatsumi all but confirmed that there was an unconscious man there.

"There's someone unconscious over there. We need to help him!"

"I'm on it!"

The two of them ran towards the man, eager to save him from becoming food for the danger beast. Before they got there though, a reddish broadsword appeared in the man's hand and decapitated the danger beast and scattering all the smaller ones in an instant. The broadsword disappeared right after as the man collapsed back into the ground.

Leone blinked. "What do we do with him?"

"Take him back to base, of course. We can't just leave him out to die." Tatsumi said, picking up the man.

"You're right. Let's go tell boss about this."

* * *

"So in short, you found this guy while you fighting danger beasts, he killed one, and then fell unconscious again?" Najenda surmised.

"Yes. We don't know where he's from though. I don't recognize his armor at all."

The guy was wearing full black armor when he was brought in by Tatsumi. Since then, Susanoo had put him in bed to help him rest. Najenda went over to examine the armor, before blinking in surprise.

"That symbol on the side of the armor. It's usually linked with the Eastern continent." She said, pointing to the symbol of a door with a sword going down the middle on the shoulder plate.

Suffice to say, everyone was surprised. "Huh? The Eastern continent?" Tatsumi asked.

Najenda nodded. "We don't know much about them, but what we do know is that the Eastern continent is a strange land, filled with stories of people who could summon ghosts of the past to fight for them."

Everyone got a slight chill from that. Ghosts were pretty intimidating, after all. Spirits of the past and all that.

"So is this guy a summoner then?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame shook her head. "Look at his armor. He's clearly a warrior. If summoners even existed, I doubt that he would be one of them."

"Mm… where am I?"

Everyone turned to look at the bed, where the man had finally opened his eyes. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. The man blinked for a second, taking in the surroundings before looking at his hand and sighing in relief. His ring was still there.

He turned to the gathered assassins. "I take it you're the ones who found me?"

Najenda nodded. "That's correct. What were you doing in this forest? It's not a place you can just go for a stroll."

The man placed his hand on his head, trying to remember. It gave everyone a chance to see his ring, which had a silvery door pattern on it.

He frowned. "I barely remember anything. The only things I remember are my name and that I was sent here."

"To this forest?"

"To this continent. I don't know anything outside of that."

Najenda sighed. "Chelsea, do you mind educating this man regarding what's going on here?"

While everyone wanted information from this, the man had just woken up, so he would probably be overwhelmed by finding himself in a completely new environment. It would be best to help him adjust before doing anything else.

Chelsea nodded. "I don't mind. It's not like I have much else to do right now."

"Excellent. I'll leave it to you, then. Everyone else, get back out to work. As for you," She turned to the man, "Chelsea will teach you about everything that's going around. If you don't mind, I would like to know your name as well."

The man sat up, showing his well-toned body, before answering. "I'm Ark."

* * *

 **That's a wrap on the first chapter. Brownie points to anyone who can guess what game I'm going to be using a lot of material from (it'll probably be easy if you've actually played it, tougher if you haven't). This is going to be a pretty big divergence from canon, so be prepared for that.**


End file.
